1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a customizable RFID tag, race management system, and a method of managing a race. More particularly, the invention relates to an RFID tag that is attached to a bib and removable to secure the RFID tag to a race participant as well as coordinate user specific race, identification, and health information. Specifically, the invention relates to an embedded RFID tag which is secured to a bib and removed by the participant to secure around his/her shoelaces in order to provide participant start/stop times, medications, allergies, and other relevant medical information as well as relate the participant's race number to the participant's RFID tag.
2. Background Information
Race organizers have traditionally struggled to coordinate runners with their assigned running numbers due to the potentially large number of competitors. When competitors register for the race, they are generally assigned a bib with a number that can be affixed to their shirt. The number is associated with the runner's name, address, and medical information which may be maintained in a database. In well known races such as the Boston Marathon, more than 20,000 runners participate and the organizers are forced to write down the finishing time of each runner as he or she crosses the finish line. Thus, the industry is constantly in search of improvements that can reduce the number of organizers required to monitor the finish line and increase the efficiency of the finish line timing.
Once a race begins, there is generally only one official timer, meaning the runners who are 20,000 people behind the starting line are at a severe disadvantage since they must wait for all of the runners in front of them to begin running and cross the start line before they can begin the race. The runners not only have to travel a further distance, but also suffer from additional time being included in their race time. Thus, the industry is constantly in search of improvements that can provide more accurate race results for each individual runner so that each runner is able to accurately gauge his or her actual performance. Further, runners have not been able to measure and compare their individual performances at various stages throughout the race.
Marathons are endurance races that require a great deal of stamina and strength to finish. Unfortunately, not all runners are mentally and physically fit enough to finish the marathon. The runners may become dehydrated and eventually pass-out or injure themselves. In order to treat the injured or dehydrated runner, the organizers have to verify any medical information listed on his or her bib. Therefore organizers lose valuable seconds ensuring that they are fully aware of any medical issues the runner may have or will not be able to verify the runner's medical history if the bib were to fall off or become unreadable.
Finally, runners tend to perspire a great deal during a marathon and may cause any information located on the bib to bleed and become unreadable. Since, as mentioned above, it is very important that organizers have access to the medical and personal information on the bib; runners have been required to use certain writing instruments or special bibs that prevent the information from being washed away. Thus there is a demonstrated need for a race management system which is capable of accurately timing each individual runner at various stages of the race, can provide information about the runner as necessary, and capable of operating in a damp environment.